


午後行程

by dummybunny



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummybunny/pseuds/dummybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ｑ給詹姆士的小任務。</p>
            </blockquote>





	午後行程

**Author's Note:**

> 一點留給畫圖時的小想法，暫時寫成文留起來記錄。  
> 基本上就是Q要求007向他作所謂的自我介紹。

詹姆士進入研發部，停在入口處安靜等待對方轉過身。

「午安，007。」年輕的負責人向他招呼。  
「Q。」年長的特工以微微點頭致意。

「我聽說你有準備新東西。」詹姆士走向前。

「是的。不過在此之前，能不能請你為我作一件事？」  
Q抬抬眼鏡笑著對詹姆士說。還不忘補上一句「你有空吧！」

而對方抬起一邊眉角表示困惑。

「就......當我是在收集資料吧，我想觀察你的一切細節，期望可以在之後的研發計畫內帶入一些靈感，之類的。」  
基於詹姆士個人的專業觀察，剛剛說話時的Q瞳孔有些許擴張。亢奮，他反射性自答。

「所以具體來說我應該做甚麼？」詹姆士畢竟是有點好奇的，於是也就問了。  
「是的，嗯，我想請你對我自我介紹。」Ｑ回答，還從外套口袋掏出一支（也可以寫字的）錄音筆。

「......我是007。」特工說。  
「不是這樣，007，」Q又笑了。  
「是外勤時的那種。能讓別人留下印象的那種，刻意的自我介紹，」

「我想親眼看看。」Q細長的手指已經搭在錄音鍵上。

詹姆士目前完全無法預期Q可以藉這個得到怎樣的靈感。  
其實他覺得這位青年整體都令他無法預測。他還是照著Q的意思作了。

反正像Q說的一樣：他有空。

「我是龐德。詹姆士·龐德。」

詹姆士微笑，眼下發生的這些事令他覺得詭異又不真實，但是有趣。  
看著Q的笑臉，他甚至覺得挺好玩。

「謝謝你，詹姆士。」

Ｑ看起來很滿意，把錄音筆放回襯衫口袋裡，還拍了拍。  
詹姆士還沒來的及對Ｑ改變對他的稱呼作反應，Q又接著急促的說著。

「感謝你對我，不，本部門以及英國的貢獻。」  
Q又扶了下眼鏡，厚重鏡片下的眼閃著各種詹姆士無法具體形容的光芒。

「對了。『先生，您的馬丁尼請問要搖晃還是攪拌？』」Q裝模作樣笑著問。  
「你覺得我看起來會在意嗎？」詹姆士對這個莫名其妙的問題感到特別熟悉。

「在給你看新工具之前，想不想看你被側錄的資料影片？我喜歡你點調酒的幾段，哎那可真太有趣了。你剛剛也很有趣。」

詹姆士都忘記有新工具這回事了。


End file.
